In Ten Minutes
by tmsraiders13
Summary: It took ten minutes for Harry's life to completely change its course. Ten minutes for his life to fall in shambles, and ten minutes for him to decide exactly what he was going to do in his life. With his father alive he is in more danger than before.
1. Grave Awakenings

**_In Ten Minutes_**

****

****

**Author's Note: **This is something I came up with, and I hope you like it. Oh, and my beta Jewls5 will also be taking part in this fic, she is helping me write it. Yes, it is a joint fic and we will tell you who is typing each chapter. Oh, I am completely disregarding the 5th book. I didn't like the ending. So, in this chapter Sirius is still alive. Well, let me say that again. The events have all happened, but Sirius did not die!

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, sure it's all mine, I own it all. Evil lawyer dudes with official looking papers comes out Umm... okay, I don't own it but at least the plot is mine!

**Summery: **It took ten minutes for Harry's life to completely change its course. Ten minutes for his life to fall in shambles, and ten minutes for him to decide exactly what he was going to do in his life. With his father alive he is in more danger then before and Sirius well he's a completely different story. Why is Sirius bitter to both his best friend and Godson?

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Harry stared blankly out his window. He was at Grimmauld Place and quite frankly he didn't love it. The house held to many painful memories, and in each room it was like you could feel the pain leaking out of the cracks. Sirius wasn't too social, if he did talk, it was only to Remus, and if you asked him a question it was ignored. Harry couldn't stand it.

Sirius was the only person that Harry was able to look up to. Sirius was Harry's father figure, and now Harry felt that he didn't have one any more. What was wrong with Sirius? Harry could only think about his future, and what it would bring him.

_'What will life be like after this?' _Harry thought, it was almost midnight, and he was almost sixteen.

_'Ten more minutes...'_

Harry didn't know what the day would bring him, what would the year bring him. What trouble would he get into this year?

_'Nine minutes...'_

Would he ever be able to accept the prophesy? Could he ever be the same person had always been. No, that wouldn't happen too many things have been screwed.

'_Eight minutes...'_

What being sixteen mean to him? He could drive. He only had one more year of Hogwarts. Would he ever be as close to Sirius as he had been last year?

_'Seven minutes...'_

Harry was getting awfully tired but he could not be bothered by that. He had too many things to think about before he slept.

_'Six minutes...'_

Harry yawned and his eyes fluttered shut. He jerked them back open; no he could not go to sleep!

_'Five minutes...'_

Harry sat on his bed, cross-legged trying to stay awake. He had to stay awake, he just had to. Of all the things he could not do, going to sleep was the biggest one.

_'Four minutes...'_

Why could he not go to sleep? He had too many things to think about, and he was plagued with nightmares. He did not want to dream about Voldemort.

_'Three minutes...'_

Why couldn't he stay awake? He was so exhausted, but he would not give in. He had to stay awake.

_'Two minutes...'_

Harry glanced at the clock it was 11:58. He was almost sixteen. His eyes drooped, he pried them back open. He was still looking at the clock. The numbers on the clock were getting blurry.

'_One minute...'_

This is it! Harry had the distinct feeling that everything was about to change. For better or for worse, could his life actually get any worse? No, it was already shitty enough.

_'I wish dad were here'_

_'Ten seconds...'_

Harry couldn't stay awake he was falling asleep. Deeper, deeper, and deeper... Somewhere a grandfather clock chimed, it was midnight. Harry was asleep.

_"My lord, we have some very interesting news." _

_"What would that be?"_

_"We have some details about James Potter, seems he's not as dead as we thought he was." This seemed to startle Voldemort, for it rendered him speechless for several moments. He finally seemed to come out of his preliminary shock. _

_"I want him here! I want James Potter, brought to me alive and unharmed! Do you here me, Pettigrew? Because, if you screw this up there won't be another chance!" Voldemort screeched and looked at the death eater who was nodding his head._

_"Yes, of course Master, he will be here, and he won't be harmed."_

_"Good..." _

A man sat up looking around him. Where was he? His muscles were sore and aching. The man reached in his pocket for his wand. It wasn't there, where was it and where was he? The man reached over, his hand came in contact with something cold and stiff. He recoiled and swerved his head around.

He backed up against the wall that was keeping him from seeing anything too clearly. His hand went to his mouth. Was that his wife? Where was he? He started pushing against the top of the wall. It was becoming harder to breathe each minute. Tears were falling down his face and his hands were becoming bloody. He concentrated real hard and the wall started cracking. BOOM! The wall exploded and he climbed out. He shielded his eyes from the sun and realized he was a cemetery. He had been in a coffin he was supposed to be dead.

**James Thomas Potter**

**1960-1981**

**Beloved father, friend, and husband. **

**Gone but not forgotten.**

James shakily walked away he had to get to Hogwarts. His family was dead, god Harry and Lily. Where were his friends? He was going to kill Pettigrew! With a "pop" James disappeared he didn't look back.

**Author's Note: **Okay, I hope you like this! I want at least five reviews before I update again. That is if you like people like this fic. If you don't I won't continue it.

**Beta Note- Hey! This is pretty cool! 'Cept for that last scene, that was sick. Anyways, R&R for the nice girl! :) **_I gee thanks! You're supposed to be my beta! Oh well, Love you anyway. _


	2. Happy Birthday

**In Ten Minutes**

It was raining, that was all that Harry could comprehend at this moment in time. He sat there on the grass, and it was raining. Rain, a thousand crying angels pouring their tears down on him. The lost man, in a sea of broken promises…

Harry brought the firewhiskey up to his lips, and the burning liquid left a scorching trail down his throat, but he was to far gone to care. Lighting struck across the sky, and thunder clapped in the distance. It was his birthday, something that most people, and newly turned sixteen year-olds would be happy to celebrate. No, not this boy, not Harry Potter. No, he was getting sloshed in the back yard of his Godfather's house.

He hadn't wanted to celebrate his birthday. Sirius hadn't even told him Happy Birthday, in fact Harry was seeing less and less of Sirius as it is. So why was he getting drunk on his birthday? He didn't know, nor did he care, all he knew was the bottle clutched in his hand, as if holding on to his life. All he knew was the feeling of burning alcohol sliding down his throat, and the steady pounding in his head.

Harry threw the bottle against a tree in front of him, finding the bottle empty as it were. Putting his head in his hands, he started sobbing. His world or life, if that's what you wanted to call it, was falling through his fingers. It was sand that he was grasping to tightly in his fingertips he knew as it fell, that he could never pick up all the pieces.

Never… 

Harry was so drunk, he was so fucked up that he didn't notice himself standing up and wobbling to the backdoor, nor did he realize that he was headed toward the ground of the kitchen. But he realized it when he hit the floor, he didn't move. He stayed there, drowning in his sorrows. He finally passed out.

Sirius was glaring at out his window, when he heard the rather loud thump from downstairs. He leaped off his bed, and somewhat sprinted to his door, and down the stairs. Not really knowing what he was looking for, he started in the living room, the dining room, and finally the kitchen.

Harry lay in the floor, a puddle of blood forming around his head. The backdoor stood wide open.

Sirius choked back a sob; this was supposed to be his birthday…

"God…fuck, Harry, wake up!" Sirius panted kneeling beside Harry, wiping the tears (or rain, he couldn't tell) from Harry's face. Harry wasn't waking though. Sirius considered lifting him, but didn't want to cause anymore more damage. So he bolted…He had to find somebody besides himself, to help Harry. So he did what he was good at.

He found himself running and screaming through the hallways. Not a very bright idea, but it sure as hell worked.

"What in the bloody hell, are you doing, Sirius?" Ron asked trying to cover his ears. Molly was behind him, and then came Remus.

Remus could help him, and so could Molly. That was the only thought that crossed his mind, before he grabbed them both by the wrist, and _dragged_ them to the kitchen.

"You have to help me, I don't know what to do", Sirius wasn't talking right, so it came out slurred.

"Padfoot, if you've dragged me in here, so I could fix you foo—bloody hell, what happened?"

"I'm not sure, but I think he's drunk, and passed out".

"Harry would never do something like that. How dare you accuse him, Sirius" Molly protested.

"I've been drunk and passed out enough times to know what it looks like, Mrs. Weasley" Sirius snapped.

Remus kneeled beside Harry, and leaned in, his nose hovering above his mouth. Turning his head away, he looked at Sirius and Molly.

"He's right Molly. Harry is drunk, firewhiskey by the smell."

"Can you please tell me what's bloody wrong with his head!" Sirius cried.

"He hit it when he came in. It's not back. Head wounds just bleed a lot, but we have to get him to bed. He'll have a headache from hell, when he wakes up in the morning", Remus concluded.

"So he'll be alright?" Sirius asked.

"He'll be fine."

Sirius nodded and lifted Harry up. Gently cuddling him to his chest, he stalked up the stairs with the precious burden in his arms. Trying not to jostle Harry around, Sirius carefully put him on his bed. Harry would stay with him, until he woke up.

Maybe Harry would forgive him when he woke up…

Sirius sat on the edge of his bed, running his fingers through the teenager's raven hair, and falling more and more into himself. Today was Harry's birthday, and All he could do was slump around and feel sorry for himself. What kind of godfather was he?

**Author's note: ** Yeah, I know it's horrible. I'm such a bad person. Anyway, I have some romance planned out but who should it be between?

Sirius/James

Sirius/Harry

James/Harry

Remus/Harry

Harry/Ginny

That's basically it, if you have anymore pairings, I'm open to suggestions.


	3. Safe in Your Arms

**In Ten Minutes**

James staggered through the streets of Gordric's Hollow. Reminiscing on the past times he and his friends used to have. It was over they were all dead. Sirius was gone, Harry was gone…his baby was gone. His Lily…his beautiful Lily was gone. She had been one of the main reasons he had even tried in the war. Now…all that he had lived for, all that had meant so much to him, was gone. Ripped from his grasp in one long, and morbid night. Remus had probably died in depression. Peter, the little bastard, he hoped was dead. He was supposed to be at Hogwarts, but he couldn't go just yet. He had to see the house…

He glanced around the street; people seemed to have abandoned the place. Not another soul was in sight. He walked up to a mailbox. It was his…he looked up the driveway. His house…was gone…in shambles, nobody had come to clean it up. James stood in front of the door. It hung off the hinges, swinging eerily in the wind. James stepped through the door, and stood in the middle of the living room.

His eyes fell to the floor. A cloak sat, crumpled in the floor, a bloodstain on it. James shuddered, and walked through the room and went down the hall. He came to a set of winding stairs. They didn't look very stable, but it might be able to hold his weight. James stepped carefully, never standing on a stair longer then two seconds. If the stairs fell, he could always apparate. There were no wards on or in this house…at least, not anymore.

James trailed his hands along the walls, making his way to Harry's nursery. James stood in the doorway, just staring at the charred remains of what used to be such a cheerful place. He sank to the ground, his head in his hands, his shoulders raising up and down, his anguished sobs echoing through the partially destroyed and fully abandoned house.

James couldn't understand how he could have let something like this happen. How he let that _monster, _touch his family, his precious family? James stood again, looking around his house helplessly.

'_What were you expecting to find, James?' _James shook his head, and thought.

_My family…_

Going to find Dumbledore was long gone from his mind. He had nothing to go to Dumbledore for. Nothing at all, but felt that he must at least comply with it. So James turned again, and Apparated to Hogsmeade. James smoothed his hair down, and wiped his face. He squared his shoulders, and straightened his robes. Looking very much, like the aristocrat that he was, James ambled toward the castle.

* * *

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Harry Potter wanted to _die_. No one person should feel this much pain, and still be able to breathe. Harry slowly opened his eye, and a rush of pain went through his head. Harry barely had enough to lean over his bed and throw up in the waste basket, conveniently enough, place by his bed.

"Oh my God…My head…" Harry moaned shutting his eyes, trying to keep from looking at the blinding light coming from his window.

"Some one close the fucking curtains!" Harry cried. To his immense relief, and the relief of the person, that was no longer being yelled at, the curtains were hurriedly closed. Harry peaked his eyes opened again, and a blur of black hair pushed glasses into his hands, and a potion vial pushed into his mouth. The pain in his head stopped, Harry relaxed and put his glasses on.

"What were you thinking, Harry?" Sirius whispered, sitting on the side of his Godson's bed. Harry looked away from him; suddenly the sheets had become immensely interesting to him.

"I—I wasn't thinking", Harry responded. Harry figured he would prefer Sirius yelling at him, then the silence of the disappointment laced into his voice. Sirius sighed in resignation, and put his head into his hands. Harry was at a loss, he didn't quite know what to do. He had never seen Sirius like this; he hadn't even known that he had said to cause it. It wasn't as if Sirius was crying, it was more that he wasn't doing anything, just sitting there. Seemingly falling more into himself then he originally had been.

"Sirius…wh—what's going on with you?" Harry asked him. Sirius didn't respond to him.

"Sirius, you can't do this to me, I can't live that. Pushing people away, pushing your _friends_ away, Sirius it won't work…It does for awhile, but it gets lonely and unbearable. Because all you've done is push the people that love you away and it just makes it worse. It doesn't make the pain better; it doesn't go away until you tell somebody, Sirius. Sirius, please…"Harry had stopped talking about Sirius about halfway through his ramble, and had started talking about himself.

Sirius looked at him, seeing the tears falling from Harry's eyes, he sighed. Harry launched himself into his godfather's lap, and cried.

**(Okay, I'm going to be nice, and I'll make this a long chapter. Meaning, that James will meet Harry, and you'll get to see Harry, Sirius', and Remus', reactions. Just because I have nothing better to do.)**

James wasn't just scared…No, describing him as _scared_, would be putting it lightly. If you said terrified, horrified, horror-struck, and even any of those would still not quite cover it. James groaned as he opened the tall wooden doors, to the entrance of Hogwarts. He started his rather nerve wracking journey to the Headmaster's office.

James didn't really have to know which way to turn, or what way to walk. He'd been to Dumbledore's office enough times in his short life to know by heart, where his office was. The only problem, James realized, was getting in. Merlin knows how long he had been 'dead', and 16 years is a long time, and many passwords later.

"Umm…blood pops?"

The gargoyle didn't move.

"Fizzing whizzbees? Bertie Botts? Drooble's Best Blowing Gum? Jelly Beans…"

The Gargoyle opened and permitted James to enter. James ambled up the stairs and knocked timidly on the door.

"Come in".

James couldn't help but smile. Dumbledore had always had a calming affect on James, not matter what was going on. Sometimes, though, Dumbledore could push his buttons, and that's when James wanted nothing more than to curse his wise old headmaster. James pushed the door open, and very fearfully said a slight, "Hey, Professor…"

And it was than that his 'wise old headmaster' hit the floor in a dead faint. James stared, shell-shocked. Not really quite sure why his old mentor had fainted. James wrinkled his nose, men did not _faint_, they _passed out_. There that sounded better, but nonetheless, James was still in a state of shock.

"Was it something I said?" James asked the _passed out_ wizard. James stood over Dumbledore and sighed, "_Enervate". _With a wave of James' hand Dumbledore blinked open his eyes.

"Are you alright?" James asked.

Dumbledore stared at him, his eyes twinkling madly, James felt a slight probing in his mind, but since he knew who it was, the ward didn't go up, and no one was thrown out. Dumbledore pulled away and smiled.

"I always wondered why Lily's undergarments were thrown in my office".

James blushed and looked at his feet, but tears were forming in his eyes.

"Lily…Harry".

"Oh! Thank you for reminding me James, I must go check on young Harry. I'd keep you a secret from the Order and young Harry, just for a while, but I'm afraid I've already angered young Mr. Potter enough as it is. He's got quite the temper on him, you know. I suspect he gets it from you. He destroyed some of my things in a tantrum just this May".

James' mouth fell open, not daring to believe that his son was still alive. Not wanting to get his hopes to high.

"Yo—you mean, Harry's alive?"

_Of course he's not, he couldn't be…_

"Yes, why wouldn't he be?"

"Can I see him? How is he, is he on the Quidditch Team, is he in Gryffindor, does he have a girlfr—" James rambled off.

"I'm afraid you'll just have to ask him yourself, Mr. Potter". James couldn't help but wonder how his eyes always twinkled, when other people couldn't find the humor in situations.

"So, if you'll just step in the fireplace, and we can floo to Grimmauld" Dumbledore instructed him.

**(Can I just skip to the part where James and Dumbledore get to the house? Pfft, why am I asking you, I'm going to do it anyway.) **

James stood in the sitting area Dumbledore by his side, not knowing what to do.

"I suppose you might want to call somebody or something?" James suggested.

A portly woman with red hair, descended from the stairs, her face pale and eyes puffy. Dumbledore motioned her over and led them all to the sitting room.

"Molly, what's the fuss about?"

Molly wiped her eyes and stared at Dumbledore, "Last night, Harry fell and passed out. He was slightly drunk, and—" she was cut off by another voice.

"Slightly drunk? Molly that is slightly under reaching, Harry wasn't _slightly _drunk, he was plastered".

_Remus…He's still alive oh Merlin…Harry was drunk?_

"And why did Mr. Potter think it right, to indulge himself in Alcoholic beverages?" Dumbledore asked.

Remus, who hadn't noticed him yet, shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, Sirius didn't get much out him".

Dumbledore motioned for James to step out in the light, and James didn't understand why he was so nervous. It wasn't like he was talking to complete strangers.

_You practically are, James. When's the last time you've seen or spoken to Remus? What was it, 15 years?_

James made himself known to the group by clearing his throat, his eyes cast forward his eyes unfeeling, and nose held in the air. Remus stared at him, barely able to comprehend what was going on.

"You know, had you not been dead for 15 years, I'd say that was you. You've got your nose stuck up in the air like the jerk that you are, and—" Remus was cut off as James threw himself into his best friend's arms.

"Oh, Remus I didn't know what to think. I woke up, and I could _feel _her next to me. I touched her arm, she was so cold and I couldn't get out, I had to bust through the tomb. It was horrible", James rasped.

"I want to see Harry, can I see him?" his voice was hesitant, and his hazel eyes were filled with excitement and a small hint of fear. Remus stared at him, and pulled away. He seemed to be thinking. Remus nodded and motioned for James to follow him, and James slowly ambled after him.

* * *

Harry didn't know how long he stayed wrapped up in his godfather's arms, Sirius didn't seem to mind, and Harry wasn't so sure that he minded either. Had it not been for the fact that he had just sobbed like a child. Harry jerked away, a scarlet blush laced across the contour of his jaws and neck.

Harry hastily wiped away all traces of his outburst and looked away from Sirius. "Ahem, I-I'm sorry 'bout that, I think I ruined your shirt…" Sirius opened his mouth, but as he was about to say something, and knock sounded at the door. Sirius glanced at Harry, the look on his face told Harry that they would finish the conversation later, not something Harry was particularly looking forward too.

Harry didn't hear much after that, he watched as Sirius walked out the door, opened it, and rapidly slammed the door shut. Harry heard a few heated words, though he could make none out, and then a loud shout of joyous laughter. The door opened again, and a figure that Harry didn't recognize was shoved into the room. The figure turned towards the door again, but seemed to rethink it.

Harry looked at the figure, sizing him up. Not knowing whether to run, or too stay put.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, sitting up on the bed, grabbing his wand off the table. The figure removed the hood of his cloak, and the newly identified man drew in a breath. Harry was met with a breathtakingly handsome man. Messy, raven black hair, finely chiseled jawbones, a tall muscular man, that couldn't have been older than 22, and hazel eyes. Oddly, Harry didn't feel scared at all, and lowered his wand.

"I'm your father…"

Harry, wondering what this man was smoking, raised his wand again, and walked forward, until his wand was pressed, with some difficultly due to the fact that he was so effing short, into the man's neck.

"You _might_ want to rethink that, I may only be 16, but I am not stupid, and I have no problem killing you on the spot, so don't tempt me", Harry whispered coldly, dangerously. A flicker of surprise came to the man's eyes. There was a 'pop' and a gasp was heard from Harry, as he was met with the identical form of his patronus, only this time it wasn't see through, and Harry could actually touch it.

It really was his father…

Harry watched in awe as his father changed back, and grinned shyly. Harry's wand fell to the floor, and James barely had time to open his arms to catch his petite son, as Harry threw himself at him. James wrapped Harry in a warm embrace, arms encircling his waist and a chin propped on his head, and Harry clung to him for dear life. Harry was shivering.

Harry couldn't believe it, he didn't question it, he just didn't care at this point. How long had he waited for this is happen? How long had he waited to hear his father's soft voice, and it not be yelling in fear, as he screamed for his wife to run? Harry buried his face into his father's shoulder. He felt safe…

* * *

**Yeah, don't get used to the long chapters, it won't happen often. I have narrowed it down to the ships I'm thinking about. You tell me what you want, it's up to you. **

**Harry/Ginny**

**Harry/Sirius**

**Harry/Remus**


	4. Choking on a Tongue

**In Ten Minutes**

Harry couldn't have been happier, though nothing could have prepared him for this, he couldn't have been more contented. So he stayed just like that, not wanting to be removed, not wanting this moment to end, he sniffed, and then sniffed again. He twisted his face into a look of disgust.

"Uh…umm—dad?" Harry lifted his head up. His father's warm hazel eyes gazed down at him.

"Yes?"

"You stink…" Harry said blushing. His father looked at him for a moment, and Harry first thought that maybe his father would get irritated with him, but then he heard his father chuckle, who in turn sniffed himself, his nose wrinkled just like Harry's had.

"Yes, I suppose I do", James finally concluded. Gently detaching his son, James slowly stood up. Harry looked at him, "Where are you going?" He asked nervously. His father wasn't going to leave him, was he? James caught the look in his son's emerald eyes, _Lily's eyes_. He smiled down at Harry comfortingly. "Just to take a shower".

Harry nodded and followed his father out into the hall, and kept following him, and following him, and—"Harry…son", James started. Harry looked at him, his eyes shining, "Yeah?". James chose his words carefully, and then opened his mouth. "You aren't planning on following me into the bathroom, are you?"

Harry looked at him, and promptly blushed. He hadn't meant to follow him; he didn't want to seem clingy.

_Clingy has already come and gone, Harry. I think we've managed to surf right into borderline stalker. _

**Shut up. **

Harry snapped himself out of lala land , his father was still staring at him, "Umm…no…I was umm…" Harry looked around the hall, trying to figure out where he was going to go, since his plan to follow his father was now shot.

"No, I was going to see Sirius", Harry answered quickly. James nodded his head and ruffled his son's hair. James turned towards the bathroom, but stopped when Harry called out to him.

"Yes?"

"Do you need clothes?" Harry whispered, feeling like a three year old. James smiled at Harry, and shook his head.

"I'm sure that I could conjure something up", James replied. He turned around and went to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Harry didn't know what it was, but there was something about James Potter, that highly intimidated him. He could barely speak to his father, and not sound stupid.

Harry walked towards Sirius' room, and opened the door, stepping through the threshold; he looked around the dark room. A growl interrupted his thoughts, "Don't they teach you to knock at Hogwarts?"

Harry sighed, stepped back outside the door, shut it, and put his fist to the door three times.

"Hello, is anybody home, or is it someone just brooding?" Harry asked his voice dripped with sarcasm. A voice yelled from inside the room, "No one likes a smartass, Harry!"

Harry stepped back through the door, and walked to the edge of Sirius's bed. Harry moved his Godfather's legs over, and sat down beside him. They stayed in silence, until Sirius snapped "Are you going to sit here all day, or tell me why you're here?" Harry wondered what his Godfather would do, if he told him he sounded like Snape.

"What's shoved up your arse?" Harry asked agitated.

"You. At this particular moment", Sirius replied, and then in an after thought, he added "Don't talk to me like that either".

"You can't tell me what to do", Harry snapped back at him. Sirius rolled over on his side, and sent Harry the I-am-your-guardian-you-will-do-what-I-say-or-I-will-kill-you look.

"I can and I will", Sirius gave him a Malfoy worthy sneer.

"You can't, you're not my father", Harry said. Something in Sirius seemed to snap, and with absolutely no remorse, he said, "Thank Merlin for that".

Harry shot backwards as if slapped, and tumbled off the bed. He quickly stood up, and walked towards the door.

"You're an ass, no wonder no one can put up with you". Sirius clenched his jaw, and glared at Harry.

"Get out!"

"I will!"

"Not later, NOW!"

"I AM", Harry shouted back at his godfather.

"Well, don't just stand there, GET OUT!"

"YOU'RE INSUFFERABLE, YOU KNOW THAT? I HOPE YOU CHOKE ON YOUR TONGUE!"

"I wouldn't give you the pleasure", Sirius said coldly.

"Yeah, because you'd know that when you finally did kneel over, I'd spit on your grave", Harry sneered back acrimoniously. Harry turned and slammed his door.

"AND DON'T SLAM THE FUCKING DOORS IN MY HOUSE!"

"FUCKING BASTARD!"

"I WISH I WAS!"

Harry screeched loudly and stomped towards the stairs, making sure that with each stair he took, he made sure to do it loudly. Finally, at the bottom, Harry was met with many people who couldn't help but stare (the people).

"What are you looking at?" Harry snapped.

Remus grinned at him, "You know, I haven't seen a famous Black and Potter fight, for about 18 years now".

"He's acting JUST LIKE SNAPE!"

"I HEARD THAT, YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

Harry growled and glared up the stairs. Okay, he had to admit it; this was the first time, in his life that he had ever gotten into a fight with Sirius. He felt a little guilty, but wouldn't give his godfather the satisfaction of being the one to back down first.

**Okay, yes the fight was a little OOC, but who said this story would be in character? Okay, here are the results that I've gotten so far. The polls endthischapter, before I start writing it in. Hope you like the story, I want _5_ reviews before I update. _10, _and I'll do a _very _long chapter…**

**Harry/Ginny: 4**

**Harry/Remus: 4**

**Harry/Sirius: 9 **

**James/Severus: 1**

**Remus/Severus: 1**

**That's it so far. How did those last two get there? **


	5. Just a Talk

**In Ten Minutes**

**Okay, the 'ayes' have it, and the winner is…drum roll Sirius/Harry. Yes, I know a lot of you are disappointed, and I'm sorry. Well…no not really. I actually wanted this to be Sirius/Harry. I won't start the relationship until maybe chapter 6, 7 if I'm having trouble. Those fights that Sirius and Harry are having are part of the plot. You'll see later… Okay, I've read some of the reviews, I know that some of you aren't happy with the pairing, while this story will stay like this, I can offer one thing to all you Harry/Ginny fans, I will still have this story, but I will do another story _much like this one_, but maybe with a different story line, how about that?**

"DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME, WHILE I'M TALKING TO YOU!" came the loud bellowing voice of Sirius Black. More yells, a thump and a crash were heard.

"HEY! _DO NOT THROW THINGS AT ME!" _ Sirius cried again. There was a screech, and thumping, signaling that someone was coming down the stairs. The figure, which happened to be Harry Potter, was rushing towards the direction of the library, to calm himself down.

"SHUT UP! YOU FLEA-RIDDEN MUTT!" this came from Harry.

"IF YOU WOULDN'T WALK AWAY FROM ME, I WOULDN'T BE YELLING".

There was a loud thump, as a book hit the library wall, a battle like screech, and a small black blur charged up the stairs.

"So help me Merlin Sirius, if you do not cease that incessant screech, you call a voice, I _will do it for you_", Harry said, not yelling this time. Though, the tone of his voice was deadly, and promised the consequence of pain, if the aforementioned man did not cease and desist.

"Oh, I'm quaking in my boots", Sirius replied mockingly. Harry glowered at him, fingering his wand he raised it up.

"_Silencio" _Harry muttered.

Sirius stood still, Harry could tell that he was yelling, but Sirius made no sound. Making for a very humorous sight indeed.

Harry thought so too.

"What's the matter Sirius? Kneezel got your tongue?" Harry asked innocently. Harry could tell, because he studied this often, that when Sirius was mad his jaw would clench and unclench, much like it was doing now. Harry also knew, that if he kept this up the vein in Sirius; neck would protrude, the tale-tale sign, that it was time to leave him alone. Much like it was doing now…

"Au Revoir" Harry rasped, trying hard not to laugh. Harry pranced down the stairs, suddenly in a better mood.

_You do know he's going to get you back, right?_

**Yes, but I this was something that I had to do, not to mention it was hilarious.**

_Yes, it was funny…_

Harry walked into the kitchen, sitting at the chair beside his father.

"You know, Mate you two are worse than Ron and Hermione", Fred commented. Fred looked like he had just done something wrong…

"If you're implying what I think you are, you're going to be on the wrong end of my wand", Harry warned.

Fred paled.

"Fred, next time you want to put something in my eggs, make sure I can't smell it", James suddenly said.

Fred and George stared.

"How did you know—" Fred started

"That we did something" George cut in. James gave him a look, the one that suggested they were both quite stupid.

"So, Harry…what were you and Padfoot—" there was a gasp at the table.

"_Oh no…" _ Harry said.

"Padfoot? As in the Marauder Padfoot?" George asked dazedly. James stared gazed at him, as if he were stupid.

"Yes?"

"Oh—"

"My—"

"God—" They finished together.

"Why are they staring at me like that, it's quiet unnerving?" James asked Harry. Ron snickered at his brothers.

"Because, Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs are their hero's", Harry said nonchalantly. James smirked and nodded his head in understanding.

"Would you like to meet them?" James asked Fred and George nodded their heads. "Well, I'm afraid you won't be meeting Wormtail, seeing as he's been kicked out. Padfoot may have a problem with talking, and Moony, well I suppose you could ask Remus, and Prongs, well…you're looking at him".

They stared at Harry, than at James, than back at Harry.

Molly threw a glare in James' direction, and then another for her two son's.

"Now, you will not be bothering Mr. Potter with your nonsense, do you hear me?" Molly warned.

Fred and George nodded their heads, but threw James a look, this conversation was not over.

"Please, call me James. You make it sound like I'm old", James said blushing.

Breakfast was a quite affair. Sirius wasn't there to brood, and as guilty as Harry was about thinking such things, but he was, and there was nothing he could do about.

That night, laying in bed Harry couldn't help but think about Sirius. What had ticked Sirius off this much to make them fight like they did? There was an unyielding presence in Sirius that drew Harry to him. Something he was afraid of, he didn't know what to do about Sirius, and how to handle the anger they both had.

Before Harry could think anymore, his eyes faded shut, and his breathing evened out.

The next morning would not disappoint the occupants on the house. Of course, as the two angry men (or teenager in Harry's case) had woken up, Sirius had woke Harry up with a loud fog horn, making Harry think he was under attack, so it was quite the shock, and mood lifter for Sirius, as he saw his godson fall off the bed, having dunked and covered.

"That wasn't funny", Harry pouted.

"Oh, you'll find that it was in fact quite humorous", Sirius stated. Harry went to curse him, but before he could Sirius plunked his wand out of his hand and held it just out of Harry's reach. Harry glowered at him, and then cursed the Dursley's for shoving him into that cupboard. Harry jumped for his wand, getting angrier and more vengeful with each failed attempt to get his wand.

He was to _effing short._

Harry slight 5'5 foot frame was dwarfed a good 7 ½ inches by Sirius' 6'2 muscled but lean frame.

"What's the matter squirt, can't reach it?" Sirius asked innocently, mocking him from yesterday.

_Now didn't I tell you he was going to get you back?_

**Shut up.**

"Sirius, if I do not have my wand in my hand in three seconds, you _will _regret it", Harry puffed.

Sirius' misty gray eyes stared down at him, his coal black hair falling into his face. Harry couldn't take his eyes off of Sirius.

**If I do not get my wand back, I am going to kick him in the balls.**

_Can you reach em'?_

**Yeah, I've got a pretty good clearance from here. **

_You are aware that you're staring at your Godfather's crotch, right?_

**Yes, and what a nice crotch it is…**

_Huh?_

**Wait what! I did _not _just think that…nope…**

Harry was now quite aware that he was blushing; in fact he was sure that even his eyeballs were blushing, and quite aware that he had been staring at a not so appropriate place. Harry darted his eyes back at Sirius' face, where an odd look was swirling around in his eyes.

"Can I have my wand back?" Harry asked quietly.

"Nope".

Harry got ready.

_Ohh, do you really want to do this? I mean, that's seriously a low blow right there. Don't do it, don't do—I'm too late, aren't I?_

And indeed Harry's conscience was too late. Harry already had Sirius on the ground, Sirius clutched his now very sore 'bits', and snarled back at Harry. Harry didn't say anything, just bent over plunked up his wand, and marched away.

"10 galleons says they'll snog while fighting".

"George, that is completely preposterous! 15 says they'll go straight to the shagging".

"How much are you up to?" Remus leaned over, and whispered to them.

Fred and George gawked at him.

"What? Am I not allowed to poke fun at those two? I swear, they're worse than Prongs and Lily were".

"Well, it's up to 250 galleons, that being that Sirius and Harry will admit they like each other", George finally said.

"And Tonks is convinced that Sirius will jump Harry when they're in the middle of fighting", Fred continued.

"Kingsley says Harry will be the one who jumps—" George cut in.

"Hermione says they'll jump each other".

"And Mum seems to think that when this does happen, Mr. Potter will have a new black rug", George finished.

Remus thought for a moment, and then opened his mouth. Closed it again, and thought some more.

"I agree with Molly and Tonks", Remus said quietly, "Though I say 30 galleons it'll happen within the next two days".

The twins looked at each other, and wrote it down.

"We agree", they both said.

"Alright, Harry you and I need to have a chat. Father to son", James said sitting Harry down on the couch. Harry sat down, looking up at his father.

"What kind of 'chat'?" Harry asked wearily.

"Your life in general", James answered.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything".

"You ask, I'll tell" Harry responded.

"Okay, what house are you in?" James questioned.

"I'm in Gryffindor".

"Do you play Quidditch?"

"I used to".

"What do you mean, 'you used too'?"

"Well, last year I got a life long ban for fighting during a Quidditch Game", Harry said.

James looked at his son, and then looked at the ceiling.

"Who were you fighting?"

"Draco Malfoy" Harry spat the name out with the utmost contempt.

"Harry, tell me everything."

And Harry did, he told his father everything. The treatment from the Dursleys, his first through fifth year at Hogwarts, they sat on that couch until Harry was too tired to talk. They both fell asleep on the couch, both of them wrapped up in each other's arms. Father to son.

**Okay, that last scene was not romance fluff, it was parent kid fluff. Owls should be arriving next chapter. Okay, I want _5_ reviews before I update. **


	6. How About Now?

**In Ten Minutes**

"_My Lord, I have the most pleasing news", a silky voice spoke in the darkness. There was a flash of Scarlet red eyes. _

"_What news do you have, Severus?" This voice was different, it was cold and distant. Nonchalant. _

"_James Potter is alive and he is with that brat". _

_The scarlet eyes flashed with malice. _

"_This news pleases me, Severus. You have done well". _

* * *

Harry snapped awake, his eyes darting back and forth. His eyes landed on the arms stretched around him. He tensed, this man, this one person that Harry had never even had the chance to meet was already in danger. The figure stirred and Harry smiled at him, his father. 

James Potter was a very handsome man; his hair was soft, messy like Harry's was. His nose was upturned, that of an aristocrat. He was tall, like Sirius maybe an inch or two shorter, lean and finely sculptured. His eyes were hazel and swirling with emotions. He looked much like Harry did. The only difference between Harryand his fatherwas the he had his mother's high cheekbones and pale skin. Under his messy mop of black hair, Harry looked washed out and frail, leaving him with an overall feminine look.

Harry fixed his eyes on his father as he stirred and finally opened a bleary eye on his son. _His Baby_.

"Harry, what's wrong?" He asked worriedly, though still half asleep, he was able to sound somewhat concered. Harry didn't know whether or not to tell him, but decided that if he didn't, he would ultimately regret it later.

"He knows", Harry affirmed. James crooked a confused eyebrow at him.

"He who?"

"Voldemort".

James looked like a hunted deer for a moment, and then shrugged his shoulders. Harry glared at him.

"Dad, do you not think this is serious?" Harry spat quietly.

"Yes, Harry I do, but there is _nothing_ that I can do about it, and it would do you well, if you didn't worry about it either", James whispered his voice strict, and his eyes hard. The matter was sealed.

* * *

"_THAT IS IT, I HAVE HAD IT!"_ Harry screeched at this godfather, who just stared at him. 

"Oh, have you now?" Sirius ridiculed, backing Harry into a corner. This made Harry twitch, he didn't like corners.

"Yes, Sirius I have", Harry replied. Sirius caught Harry's eyes with his, and leaned down beside his ear.

"And what, my dear boy, are you going to do about it?" Sirius whispered, his was voice husky. Harry pushed Sirius away from him, sufficiently getting himself out of his corner. Harry glared at him, tears of anger and frustration coursed down his pale face. His small, slightly curvy figure shaking with unconcealed rage.

"Aaaaah, I'm sorry, did I make you cry?" That mocking baby voice, for some reason made his eyes dry up, and his shoulders to shake with rage.

"_Aaaaah…did you **love** him, little baby Potter?" _

The temperature seemed to rise a few degrees, magic crackled around Harry's body like electricity about to blow. It was like Harry had become a ticking time bomb. Sirius didn't seem to notice, he had gone to far, what the hell was wrong with him? Why was he being so nasty? It was like Harry brought out this rage inside of him that he had never known about.

"Should I get the Bab—" Sirius suddenly stooped when he gazed at Harry's eyes. The emeralds were sharp and icy; the edge around them was dangerous and angry, but laying somewhere in the back was the hurt and the betrayal that tore at Sirius' heartstrings.

Harry grew more and more angry as Sirius just stood there.

"You're an asshole!" Harry finally shouted. Sirius looked at him for a moment.

"Come on now, can't you think of something better to say than that?" Sirius mocked him.

"Fine, _I hate you_" Harry finally said. Something in Sirius seemed to snap. Sirius walked toward Harry and grabbed his upper arm, slamming Harry into a wall, Sirius loomed over him, eyes wild, and his lips set in a sneer. Harry stared at him, seemingly struck dumb.

And then, before either of them knew what was happening, hands started tearing at each other, lips exploring lips and necks, hands wondering, and harsh breathing as the tried to ravish each other. Sirius pushed Harry up against the wall, and Harry jumped, wrapping his legs around his godfather's waist.

Sirius pushed Harry's mouth open with his tongue, exploring the warmness in his mouth. Harry tasted like chocolate and butterbeer. Sirius jerked away from him, and Harry slid to the floor. Sneering at his Godson, Sirius stepped back.

"What about now, do you still hate me?" Harry didn't say anything, as Sirius walked away.

Ouch… 

**Just…leave me alone right now.**

Indeed, 'ouch' seemed to cover what Harry was feeling right now.

* * *

"Fred, you owe me ten galleons", Greg whispered to his twin, as they surveyed the scene in front of them. 

"Yeah, but we owe Hermione a lot more…"

"You're right, but as long as _she _doesn't know, it doesn't apply to her".

A moment of silence…

"Okay, works for me".

"Good, now fork it over".

"Umm…well I don't exactly have ten galleons".

* * *

Harry wasn't quite sure how he ended in the backyard of Grimmauld Place. He wasn't completely sure where, or when he had acquired the whiskey bottle from. All he knew now was that all his answers were at the bottom of that bottle, and he was hell bent on finding them. 

Each long gulp of the amber colored liquid seemed to erase the fact that he wasn't supposed to be out here. That his father would most likely blow a gasket, that he probably wouldn't ever be left alone again. Didn't matter that this was his second time that he was drowning his sorrows in whiskey.

Harry didn't care that Sirius had completely taken him by surprise, he didn't care that Sirius had completely broken him down into the mess that he was now. He didn't care that it was his Godfather that got him all hot and bothered, and brought out the absolute worst in him, and yet still managed to make him smile. He just didn't care.

The liquid sloshed around in the bottle, every time Harry brought it to his lips, and removed it. His face screwed up at the bitter taste, and his eyes watered when it left a burning trail down his throat and into his stomach, and then out of no where a bolt of thunder sounded from the sky, and Harry had to look up.

It hadn't been raining a few moments ago, it had been sunny and hot, and now it was cool and calm. The sky was gray and the clouds thick and heavy with oncoming rain. But Harry just stared, admiring the way the wind felt in his hair.

* * *

"Hermione, where did this storm come from?" Ron may not have been the brightest crayon in the box, but that didn't mean he was stupid. 

"I-I don't know…It was sunny a few hours ago. After Harry and Sir—" Hermione stopped for moment, and concentrated.

"Ron, where's Harry?" She asked a few minutes later. The storm whirled on out side, having gotten worse in the three minutes they had been talking. Rain pelted the top of the house, thunder roared in the distance, and lightening flashed across the sky.

"I don't know, but why would that matter?"

"Remember that time on his birthday? What was so odd about the weather?" she asked.

"It was raining?"

"Yes, and what was the weather like earlier?"

"It was nice out?"

"Yes, and what usually happens when Sirius and Harry get into a fight?"

"Harry rants and raves, and throws things, and threatens body parts, and yells, and screams, and cries, and—"

"Okay, that's enough"

"—and things blow up, and the lights flicker, and the room gets hot, and—"

"Ron, that's enough"

"—the windows rattle, and things move, and—"

"Ronald! Shut _up", _Hermione snaps.

"Sorry…"

"The bottom line is, is that we have to find Harry" Hermione sums up.

"Wait…why do we have to find Harry?" Ron asks.

Hermione sighs, and grabs Ron by the sleeve, shaking her head as she goes. Some things just didn't change.

* * *

"Hey Prongs…" 

"Hey Padfoot…"

The years spent away from each other grew a bridge that was almost to long to cross over. Days gone by without communication seemed to lessen the bond they had once had at Hogwarts. They had nothing to talk about, and even less in common now. Sirius was 34 years old, and James only 19 in his years. The age gap was huge and the mental capabilities even bigger.

"This storm is horrible", James commented.

Sirius stared off out the window, not wanting to make eye contact with his Godson's father. Afraid James would see, would know…

"Yeah, it is".

The sound of feet carried down the hall, and Sirius looked over to see Ron and Hermione coming down the stairs.

"Mr. Potter…err…I mean James, have any of you seen Harry? He just disappeared…" Ron glared at her, and stomped on her foot.

"Gee, Hermione way to go on, getting the poor guy in trouble".

And indeed this seemed to set something off in both James and Sirius.

"What?! He's what?" James frantically rose from the couch, the idea of losing his son…again…He couldn't think about it.

Hermione cleared her throat and James stopped to look at her.

"I think he may be outside", she said.

"Why in the hell, would Harry be outside?" Sirius asked his eyes wide with worry.

"Because of the storm", Hermione said.

James laughed her, and shook his head.

"There is no way Harry could have caused this storm".

Hermione looked affronted, "Why not James? I mean, look at you. You can do wandless magic, and throw fireballs. And Harry can do wandless magic, and he could produce a full patronus at 13, so why can't he make this storm?"

"Because…because…Harry would have to be a powerful wizard to control the weather like that", James said.

"Maybe he doesn't know that he's doing it. And our magic is mostly centered around our emotions".

"So…we have to find Harry". James said.

* * *

Okay, I just want you to know that Harry won't be all-powerful. He just has some…extra powers that he's gotten. The weather thing will only show up when he's really angry, sad or confused, and he can do wandless magic pretty well. James is just James. there is a reason I want him to be so powerful, you'll find out later in the story. 


	7. Tell Me A Lie

**In Ten Minutes **

James' first thought was that maybe Harry should be locked up in an asylum, and never let out, because if that was what it took to keep Harry controlled and safe, he'd sign him up for it in a heart beat. But, alas, he could not. No one would take him, and Harry would probably blow him up or something equally as painful.

"What could have caused him to get this mad?" James asked them. Hermione didn't say anything, but looked at Ron.

"Why don't you ask your best friend", Ron said, his tone less then amorous. James turned his eyes to Sirius, who looked away from him. James sighed and shook his head.

"Sirius, you really shouldn't pick fights with my son". Sirius glared at him and kept walking in front of James. Once they got to the back door, Hermione stepped back and pulled Ron with her, having spotted Harry sitting on the wet and muddy ground. James made to go out the door, but Hermione pulled him back as well, and pushed Sirius towards the door.

"What? Oh, no, it's not going to happen, that kid in homicidal when he gets mad. There is no way I am going out there by myself" Sirius backed away.

"Sirius, he's drunk, he's alone, and most likely really cold", Hermione started. "You can either go out there and comfort your godson, or you can stay in here, and let his friends do it, because you were to scared to do it yourself. And trust me, I will let him know". Hermione's tone left no room for argument. But she was right, Harry looked so alone. Rocking back and forth as the storm raged around him.

Sirius slowly opened the door, almost slamming it again when the wind blew him back into the house. Sirius took shook his long shaggy hair and ran to Harry, pulling the small person into his arms.

"Harry, you have to stop this", Sirius whispered into his ear. Harry shook his heat, shivering.

"Harry, please. I'm sorry, I was an ass. I shouldn't have done that, it wasn't right, and I didn't mean it", Sirius gasped feeling sorry for what he had done to Harry.

Harry jerked his eyes up at Sirius, his eyes dilated, pain and hurt clouding them, and Sirius couldn't tell if it was tears or rain running down his face, and the storm slowly died down. The thunder stopped, but the rain kept coming, lessened now, a slight drizzle, and the wind died down to a calm breeze, with told Sirius that Harry was still a little upset.

"Harry…I-I love you", Sirius said to him, and Harry couldn't help but look up at him, and as Harry blinked his eyes open, Sirius' slid shut, refusing to look at Harry.

"You're a liar Sirius Black. You don't know what love is." Harry stood and marched past Sirius, and flung open the door. Sirius stared after him, and got to his feet, following Harry.

"Harry, please, I know what I did wasn't the best way to handle what was going on, but I needed to know", Sirius sent a fleeting look at James, whose eyes looked after his small son.

Harry rushed up the stairs, down the hall, and into his bedroom, where he wrestled his trunk open and preceded to throw his belongings into.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Sirius was breathing hard.

"I'm packing", was the curt reply.

"Why are you packing?"

"Because I'm leaving, Sirius" Harry said coldly. Harry pointed his wand at his trunk and shrunk it, and put it in his soaked pocket. He turned on his heel and exited the room. Sirius grabbed the back of his neck as he went past, and held him in place.

"You aren't going anywhere, Harry James", Sirius snapped.

"Sirius, if you don't let go of me in the _next_ 5 seconds, I will curse you so bad your grandparents will feel it", Harry hissed.

"I'm pulling rank, Harry. As your godfather, you are not permitted to step foot out of this house".

Harry curled his lips into a snarl, and glared at Sirius. Harry couldn't help but admire the way that his eyes sparkled and swirled, or the way that his long black hair framed his face, and it hurt that he couldn't reach up and move the tendril of hair away from Sirius' beautiful face. It hurt that Sirius had kissed him and had not meant it.

Which was exactly why he couldn't stay. Sirius could not be put in danger, because Harry couldn't handle having a _very_ handsome Godfather.

Sirius saw Harry's face contort and then soften as Harry looked him, and then his eyes hardened, and Harry looked away from him, his shoulders slumped, and his over all demeanor defeated, and Sirius couldn't do anything but hand Harry back his wand.

"Sirius, I can't stay here, not now…Not after this", Harry rambled and flew down the stairs, and into the parlor, where he shot Sirius one last glance, and Flooed to Diagon Alley.

James stared somewhat unflatteringly at the parlor where his _son_ had just flooed away from. Hoping that maybe he was going crazy, James walked up to his long time best friend, and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Padfoot…Was that Harry?"

Sirius nodded his head.

"Did he just leave the house?"

"Yes".

"Why?"

"I dunno".

"You don't know?"

"That's what I said, wasn't it?"

James stared at his friend before grabbing him by the collar, and pulling Sirius towards his face.

"Then go _fucking_ get him", James hissed. It had been a long time since Sirius had heard James curse, the last time he had even said the words "Bloody hell", had been when Lily had squeezed his hand so hard, when Harry had been born, she had broken two bones in his hand.

"James, I can't go get him…I'm still on the run", Sirius said, shaking James off him. James' eyes went wide, and his face reddened.

"I do not care if you have to go as a bloody dog, or polyjuiced as Snape, I want _my son_ back here, and I want him back here _now_".

The whole thing seemed to be a bit over the top to Sirius, Harry was 16 years old, he could look after himself, and some part of him wished that James would see that.

"James, he's old enough to make his own decisions, don't treat him like a child", Sirius snapped. James' face was fast in turning red, and his fists were clenched at his sides.

"He's sixteen years old, and is on the top of a psychopath's shit list, and he's out there alone, he's a sitting duck. If Voldemort were to launch an attack, Harry wouldn't stand a chance", James seethed.

"Prongs, your son is powerful, he's smart, and he knows how to fight him, he'll be fine", Sirius didn't want to get Harry, he didn't want to see the hurt that was his godson's eyes, nor did he want to face Harry.

James glared at Sirius, his eyes shining with anger and worry, anger at Sirius for letting Harry go, worry that Harry would get hurt, and then his shoulders slumped, because he knew that Sirius was right, Harry could take care of himself, and he knew that there was no way, he would be able to convince Sirius to go after him. Whatever it was that happened between Sirius and Harry wasn't likely going to be settled for a while.

Sirius watched at James' shoulders slumped, it was a sore sight for eyes to watch James Potter look defeated, and Sirius couldn't handle it, so with a heavy sigh, Sirius told James that he would go.

"Oh, and Padfoot…Be careful".

"I will".

Harry landed unceremoniously on the floor in the pub, picking himself up, and dusting himself off, Harry ignore the leers, and the whispering, walking over to Tom, he tapped the bar table.

"What can I do for ya, Mr. Potter?" the old man asked. Harry pulled a few galleons from his pocket, and put them down.

"Can I get a room?" Harry asked. Tom looked under the bar, grabbed a rusty key, and slid it across the table. He took the galleons from Harry and smiled at him.

"For what it's worth, I don't believe a thing the Prophet is sayin' about ya".

"Thanks Tom", Harry said.

"Room 324, Mr. Potter. It's a nice one, anything else?"

"No, that's all". Harry turned around and then stopped. "Tom?"

"Yeah?"

"No visitors".

"Sure thing".

Harry walked up the stairs and looked for his room.

**(Can I skip the part where he opens the door? No one needs that much information, it's trivial)**

Harry took his trunk from his pocket, and returned it to its original size, sliding it over his four poster, Harry sat down on the king size be, trust Tom, to give him the Honeymoon sweet. Harry fell backwards and shook his shoes off, taking his glasses off; he laid them on the bedside table. Harry's eyes slid closed.

Sirius Black walked cautiously toward the Leaky Cauldron, stepping in he looked for the barman, hoping he'd find him. Pulling the hood of his robe tighter around his face, he's never been this jumpy before. Starting, Sirius jerked away from a little girl who had bumped into him, Sirius let out a shallow breath he didn't know he had been holding. Tom stepped over to him and scrutinized him.

"How can I help ya?" He asked warily. Sirius reasoned that maybe, him wearing a long black cloak, with a hood that covered his whole face, that he might look like pretty dodgy.

"Tell me where Harry Potter is", Sirius said coldly, hoping to scare the truth from the man.

"Sorry, sir. Mr. Potter said no visitors," Tom said.

"Tom, please. I'm worried about him".

"He said no visitors for a reason, Mister. I'm sorry, but he's a valued customer, and I'm not gonna jeopardize his trust…or his health" Tom said nastily.

Sirius reached across the bar, and grabbed Tom by the scruff of his collar, pushing his wand into Tom's throat.

"So help me, if you don't tell me where my godson is, I will level this pub to the ground, and then look for Harry myself". Tom gasped, and shook away from Sirius.

"Sirius Black!"

Sirius slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Merlin, man shut your trap" Sirius yelped, glancing around to make sure no one had heard him.

"Now where is Harry?"

"I-I, I'm sorry but I can't", Tom stuttered.

Sirius pursed his lips, his jaw clenching, and pulled out his wand. If this man did not tell him where Harry was, he would show him exactly why they thought he was a dark wizard.

"Tom, I'm about to loose my temper, and when I loose my temper, _you_ will not like it. I've heard the Cruciatus Curse is quite painful, but I'm sure you'll tell me when I'm through, right?" Sirius hissed.

"Room 324, Mr. Black".

"Thank you Tom, glad we could work that out".

"_Severus, I am quite aware that you know where the location of the Order of Phoenix is…" Red eyes gleamed with malice and cold amusement. A man kneeled before the monster with red eyes that gleamed even in the darkness._

"_My lord, I do, but I am not able to disperse the location, it's hidden", a silky spoke. _

"_Severus, I know you are lying to me, I am not pleased with you", the Dark Lord let the threat hang in the air. _

"_The Black House, only blood relatives of the Blacks can enter the house without permission," Severus answered. _

_Voldemort smiled cruelly and nodded. _

"_Bellatrix, Narcissa, Lucius, all of you, I want you all at that house by midnight. I want prisoners, no killing". _

_Several pops were heard. A voice whispered into the night. _

"_I will have you Potter, one way or another, I will have you". _

"Dad!" Harry Potter jerked awake, tears streaming down his face. Harry suddenly reached under his pillow and pointed his wand at the tall figure standing in his doorway, a very nasty hex on the tip of his tongue. The figure raised his hands in surrender, and lowered the hood, and suddenly found himself with an arm full of Harry.

"Sirius, we have to get back to headquarters, we have to go now", Harry rambled on until he was silenced with a finger.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Sirius asked, concerned.

"We have to get to dad, Voldemort sent his Death Eaters to the house, Sirius please!" Harry pushed past Sirius, wand in hand. Sirius grabbed him around the waist and pulled him close.

"Harry, you can't just go rushing into things. That's what gets you into danger Harry", Sirius whispered.

Harry pushed him away, tears falling from his eyes, he wiped them away furiously, "I've lost him once, Sirius, I don't know if I can lose him again".

James sat in the parlor, staring hard at the chessboard in front of him.

"Moony, I hate this game. I can't play it". James mind wasn't really on the chess game; he was too worried about Sirius and Harry. It was almost midnight. He'd been gone for two hours. James glanced over at the fireplace, hoping that maybe they'd both show up, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Ron, Hermione, and the Weasleys were all in various places in the parlor. Some sitting on the ground, some asleep on the ground, and some on the couch, James shook his head, he was just being paranoid.

His hackles rose on his neck, and he drew his wand, getting up and walking to the hallway, looking out the small window beside the door, he drew in a breath.

Death Eaters.

James ran back the parlor, and woke everyone up that wasn't sleeping.

"We're under attack; you must go, all of you".

"What about you, James", Hermione asked, he wand in hand as well.

"Just GO", James shouted. James glanced back at the door. Hearing them all floo away, except for Remus, James stared at him.

"Go, Remus. Go now, I'll hold them off". Remus' amber eyes glared back at him.

"I'm not going anywhere".

The Door blew off its hinges; James rushed to the hall and ducked a curse that flew over his head.

"Well, well…James Potter, we meet again". James knew that voice.

Lucius Malfoy.

James eyes rolled into the back of his head, as he slumped to the ground.

Long chapter, huh? Yeah, you better not get used to this, it won't happen a lot. I want 5 reviews before I start typing. 8 reviews, and I may consider making it longer then 4 pages. Okay?


	8. Justified Anger

**In Ten Minutes**

James opened his eyes and let out a pained moan as he moved his sore muscles. Well, tried to move them anyway, he was chained to a wall and couldn't move his arms much. James sighed and surveyed his surrounding, hoping maybe to find a way out. He was somewhat happy that Harry and Sirius hadn't been at the Headquarters when they were attacked; hopefully he was the only prisoner. James felt someone watching him, and he tensed up his body.

"Well, I can't say I'm happy to see you Mr. Potter, I'm sure that you could say the same?"

James' eyes swiveled around to meet the cold, scarlet eyes of Lord Voldemort, who, if it was possible, looked even more like a monster then the last time James had seen him.

"What do you want, Voldemort?" James snapped his eyes flashing in anger. Voldemort gazed at him with something akin to faint amusement.

"Potter, is that how you normally treat your Hosts? I thought your parents would have taught you better than that. Being a pureblood", Voldemort was mocking him.

"It's more than I can say for you, you filthy halfblood! You aren't fit to walk the ground I spit on", James snarled, jerking against his bindings. James saw Voldemort's face contort in rage.

"You'll pay for your insolence, Potter. I'll make sure when we find your _precious_ son, he'll pay too", Voldemort sneered coldly. James saw red when Voldemort threatened his son.

"You _touch _my son, and I'll torch you so fast there won't even be any ashes for your followers to find", James threatened his voice dangerous.

"We'll see about that, Potter". Voldemort turned and left the room, leaving James on the ground, fuming.

* * *

Harry landed gracelessly on the floor of the parlor in Grimmauld Place, and ran to the hallway, hoping that he might find his father. Harry paled as he found Remus on the floor, his wand in his hand, a stream of blood coming from the corner of his mouth, his lips blue. Falling to the ground beside Remus, he pursed his lips, rage coming in bursts and black darkening the edges of his vision.

"Oh Remus, what have they done to you?" Harry whispered, putting Remus' head in his lap, stroking brown hair from his closed amber eyes.

"S-silver hand", Remus gasped. Harry looked down and around Remus' neck were finger marks that left burn marks which didn't look pleasant. Harry heard the footsteps coming down the hall, and knew it was Sirius.

"Harry, there's nothing we can do, we have to get Remus to Hogwarts", Sirius murmured. Harry nodded and with Sirius' help they lifted Remus to his feet.

* * *

"Harry, you are allowed to stay mad at people", Remus started from his bed. Harry glanced at him, not knowing what he had meant.

"Huh?"

"You are allowed to stay mad at Sirius, what he did wasn't the right way to solve a problem. He hurt you, and you can stay mad at him", Remus clarified.

"Yeah, I know, but I can't. I don't know how too. Remus, I think I love him", Harry stated. Remus stared at him and smiled.

"Yeah, I know. In fact we all do. The only people that don't are you, Sirius, and your father. Which I might add, should stay that way, at least for a while. For the sake of Sirius' welfare".

"Remus, he's just so stubborn. He gets under my skin and I just want to hit him or something", Harry said. Remus grinned at him and tipped his face up.

"He has that affect on a lot of people, just tell him", Remus whispered.

"But what if he rejects me, Remus? I don't know how to handle that", Harry murmured.

"He won't".

* * *

James wasn't a stupid person, nor was he as thick and impetuous as most people thought him to be. He knew a bad situation when he saw one, and right now, he happened to be in a _very_ bad situation. Finally coming to a conclusion that he wouldn't be able to get out without a fight, he shifted his eyes to survey his surroundings.

It was disgusting.

The walls were covered with slime and seemingly blood, with bits of bone mixed in. The Cell was small, James couldn't quite tell just how small, but smaller then most. And his arms were trapped in chains that were almost too tight for circulation.

"I am so screwed", James Potter assessed.

James just hoped that his son didn't come for him, that was what the Order was for, and Harry was not to be dragged into it.

"Harry, if you come for me, I will personally see to it that you do not see the light of day until, you turn fifty", James mumbled to himself.

* * *

"You are a dim-witted git", Remus said in a manner that suggested it was known to the whole world, when his long time best friend walked into the Hospital Wing.

"I love you too, Moony", Sirius grumbled sarcastically.

"You really hurt him", Remus said. Sirius sat down heavily in a chair and stared darkly at the floor. "Runt needed to be taken down a few pegs".

"Sirius, you're lucky James didn't find out. He'd gut you like a fish, and hang your head with your house elves", Remus cautioned.

Sirius visibly winced and tugged at the collar of his robes, "I should probably go, Harry's having a mental break down. 'Bout ready to charge off into battle".

"Yeah, you run away from this, just like you always do" Remus shouted at his friend's back. Sirius twirled back around on his heel, his face livid and his eyes hard.

"What do you want me to say, Remus? That I want to fuck my 16-year-old godson? That I want to bend him over every flat surface I can find, and screw him into the floor? That I love him so much that it physically hurts me to even think that he might have been with someone else?" Sirius' dark eyes grew even darker, his jaw tightened, and his fists clenched.

"Sirius, I'm not saying that I condone this, because I can guarantee that if and when James finds out about this, you will suffer. You will suffer a lot, because Harry is the only thing that James has left of his family, and he'll be damned if someone tries to take that away from him, but I know that you'll take care of him, and keep him safe. I can also say that for Harry's sake, your relationship won't ever get boring" Remus said.

Sirius knew that Remus was right; there would undoubtedly be problems if he pursued a relationship with his godson, but he figured that he could handle it. He'd never felt this way about anyone before, he never thought that he would find a person that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, in fact in most of his thoughts had been that he didn't even believe in love. No one had ever said it to him; no one had ever loved him, so why should he go through the pain and disappointment?

* * *

It was later that day that Sirius found Harry sitting near the lake, staring at the water. Harry looked tired and small, and Sirius wanted nothing more to take him away, where they both could be without any worries. Sirius sat down next to Harry.

"We need to talk", Sirius said quietly. Harry nodded, his shoulders slumped.

"Yeah, I supposed we do. Why did you kiss me, Sirius?" Harry looked at him, his eyes puffy and swollen. Sirius wanted to lie to him, tell him it because he'd been horny and Harry was the first piece of ass that he could find. It's what he'd said to all his other conquests, and some part of him, the bigger part, told him that Harry didn't deserve to be treated like anyone else.

"Because you're beautiful when you're angry, and I think that I'm falling in love with you", Sirius said bluntly. Harry's shoulders tensed and Sirius wondered if maybe he'd made a mistake.

"Harry, I can't promise you that I'll be there for you every single time that you need me to be, and I can't promise you that I won't hurt you, because it's inevitable, it will happen. But I can promise you that I will do my best to protect you, and love you", Sirius blurted out, his mind doing all the speaking for him, and Harry looked him again, his emerald eyes shining, and his face set into a small smile.

"What will dad say?" he muttered.

"I doubt he'll be speaking much when he finds out", Sirius murmured. Harry leaned up, and Sirius couldn't resist Harry's lips, and this time he didn't need to hold back.

"My dad's is held captive, and we're snogging", Harry whispered against Sirius' lips. "Yes, but I doubt there is anything we can do until we know where he's at".

"I know where he's at" Harry said, pulling away. Their lips making a smacking nose as they separated.

"Why haven't you told anyone?" Sirius snapped.

"I did, but Dumbledore told me that I shouldn't worry because there wasn't anything we could do until Snape came back", Harry stood up and started pacing back and forth, between the trees and Sirius, mumbling things that Sirius was sure he didn't want to hear.

"He said that Voldemort wouldn't kill dad, because he needs him to get to me", Harry glanced down at Sirius, looking smaller then he already was. "Do you think that he's okay?"

Sirius pulled Harry into his lap, wrapping his arms around his waist, "If what Dumbledore says is true, then I have no doubt that your father is anything but pissed off".

Sirius leaned down to capture Harry's lips again.

Harry smiled into the kiss, and pulled away, "As good of a distraction as this is, I'm still going to get my father out of there".

Sirius sighed exasperated, wondering if Harry was really insane or just reckless.

Either way, if he could kiss Harry anytime he wanted, maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

*dodges rotten vegetables* I know, I'm like a year behind, and I am sooooo sorry. I have no excuse, other then I'm lazy?


End file.
